mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet Apple Acres
.]] Sweet Apple Acres is the family farm and orchard located near Ponyville, home to Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith. The property contains a farm house, a barn, and several apple orchards. According to Lauren Faust, Sweet Apple Acres was originally called "Big Apple Orchard". __TOC__ Depiction in the series Crops and products Sweet Apple Acres is shown for the first time in Friendship is Magic, part 1. It has a large apple crop, which Applejack tries to harvest by herself in Applebuck Season. Applejack and Apple Bloom sell apples in the Ponyville marketplace in Call of the Cutie. Other crops and products include: *Corn, which Applejack harvests in The Return of Harmony Part 1. *Grapes, which are crushed by hoof for juice in Sisterhooves Social. *Zap apples, which are harvested and made into zap apple jam in Family Appreciation Day. *Apple cider, which is produced and sold in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. *Carrots, which can be seen in a wide shot of Sweet Apple Acres. Zap apple jam and apple cider are particularly popular products; ponies wait in long queues to purchase them. Farm animals Applejack's pet dog, Winona, helps Applejack with herding in multiple episodes, such as Applebuck Season. In The Show Stoppers, the Cutie Mark Crusaders feed pigs at Sweet Apple Acres in one of their attempts to get their cutie marks. In Owl's Well That Ends Well, Spike goes to a chicken coop at Sweet Apple Acres to obtain a chicken feather. In Sisterhooves Social, Applejack and Apple Bloom work together to herd sheep into a pen. In The Last Problem, Winona is revealed to have had three puppies in the future. Features and events *A Carrot Farm, unnamed in the show but named in Gameloft's mobile game, is present in multiple episodes. In mid-January 2015, Jim Miller stated "It is something we should address at some point" and that one of the ideas discussed was Golden Harvest living there. *In The Show Stoppers, Applejack gives the Cutie Mark Crusaders an old treehouse that used to belong to her. The Crusaders renovate it and use it as their clubhouse. *In Party of One and The Last Roundup, the barn is converted into a party space. *In Sisterhooves Social, Applejack, Apple Bloom, Rarity, and Sweetie Belle take part in the annual Sisterhooves Social race hosted by Granny Smith at Sweet Apple Acres. *Granny Smith's kitchen timer is used by the Cutie Mark Crusaders in One Bad Apple, by Big McIntosh in The Break Up Break Down, and by Spike in Father Knows Beast. *In Apple Family Reunion, Granny Smith says that the west orchard has been abandoned ever since fruit bats settled there. Later in the episode, the barn is wrecked when a cart of ponies crashes into it, but the Apple family works together to rebuild it. *In Spike at Your Service, Spike counts exactly 24,567,837 blades of grass growing on the farm. *In Bats!, Vampire Fruit Bats infest the orchard on Apple Bucking Day. Applejack wants to take drastic measures, but Fluttershy wants to care for the creatures. Applejack eventually agrees to compromise, and builds the Fruit Bats a sanctuary from part of her orchard. *In Filli Vanilli, Rarity tells Fluttershy that The Pony Tones have been booked for an Apple Family Zap Apple Jam Extraordinaire event. Fluttershy is reluctant to perform, but says she'll "get there someday". *In The Mane Attraction, Applejack organizes the Helping Hooves Music Festival, which is held on a field near Sweet Apple Acres. *In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1, the whole plantation is transformed into a processing plant as a result of the first altered timeline. *In The Perfect Pear, it is revealed that a hybrid apple/pear tree was planted somewhere in the area, on the night Bright Mac and Pear Butter were married. The tree is also the location of Big Mac and Sugar Belle's wedding in The Big Mac Question. Depiction in Equestria Girls ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In the film, the Rainbooms rehearse their counter-spell song against the Dazzlings at the human world's Sweet Apple Acres. Rarity also tries on various outfits there for the upcoming Battle of the Bands. [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] The human world version of Sweet Apple Acres is seen in the Rainbow Rocks short "A Case for the Bass". This version looks more like a house than a barn. Granny Smith has a garage sale here in which she accidentally sells Applejack's bass guitar to Flim and Flam. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games When Midnight Sparkle opens a dimensional rift to Equestria, Sweet Apple Acres can be briefly seen. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts In Epic Fails, Pinkie Pie and Applejack recall their most embarrassing moment of burning pies in the oven at Sweet Apple Acres, triggering the smoke detectors and sprinklers. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending In Five to Nine, Applejack performs the titular song while doing her chores at the farmhouse before cleaning up the barn and preparing it for hoedown. In the Applejack ending of Fluttershy's Butterflies, Applejack takes Fluttershy to Sweet Apple Acres to show her the chickens to help her prepare for her school play audition. In the Applejack ending of Driving Miss Shimmer, Applejack and Granny Smith allow Sunset Shimmer to use their family truck practice for her driving test which they show to her in their barn. In the second season, Applejack appears cutting down one of her apple trees at the farm to make wood to work on Rarity's dressing room. In Festival Looks, Applejack shows off her outfit for the Starswirled Music Festival outside the farm's chicken coop for a video call hosted by Rarity. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship In ''Forgotten Friendship, Applejack's bed can briefly be seen in Wallflower's memories of erasing Applejack's memories with the memory stone. Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship In Rollercoaster of Friendship, the Apple siblings appear stomping on apples to make apple sauce in the barn, as Granny Smith supervises. Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown The Sweet Apple Acres in Equestria appears when Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash go through a portal to Equestria. Other depictions IDW comics In , Sweet Apple Acres gets a plaque for being the first "residential" building of Ponyville. In Night of the Living Apples, the farm falls under the control of apples animated by dark magic, forcing Twilight and her friends to confront them. briefly features the first apple tree ever planted in Sweet Apple Acres. Chapter books In the chapter book Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo, Sweet Apple Acres is named as a finalist in the Best Orchard of Equestria contest, where the winner gets to be the exclusive apple supplier for Canterlot Castle and gets an extra plot of land. In the end, Sweet Apple Acres wins the award. Merchandise "'Rustle up' some fun with this APPLEJACK'S SWEET APPLE BARN playset! Your pretty blond pony figure has all kinds of work to do on her farm and she needs your help to do it. Pick an 'apple' from the 'tree' and 'carrots' from the 'garden' to put into your wagon accessory. Then, attach your APPLEJACK pony figure to the wagon and swing the barn doors open so she can 'pull' it all right inside. Once chores are done, the kitten and rooster accessory friends are certainly going to want to go for a 'ride'! Use the 'bucket' and 'watering can' to take care of your 'crops' and then spin the weather vane to see how the 'wind is blowing'. Farm living is tons of fun when you have a pal like your APPLEJACK pony figure to share the 'work'! Playset comes with 1 pony figure and kitten, rooster, wagon, hay bale, watering can, bucket, hat, saddle, 2 carrots, apple, shovel and rope accessories." A Sweet Apple Acres barn playset was released in 2015 as part of Hasbro's Friendship is Magic Collection. The playset comes bundled with mini-figures of Granny Smith and Crimson Gala. "Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres!" Gallery See also * References de:Sweet Apple Acres es:Sweet Apple Acres ru:Яблочная Аллея Category:Businesses